


July 29, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl tilted her head to one side when Amos scowled at her. ''It was a joke.''





	July 29, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl tilted her head to one side when Amos scowled at her. ''It was a joke.'' Supergirl viewed the pet ID tag Amos held.

THE END


End file.
